Shenanigans
by Asterisked
Summary: After Masaki's return into Tetsuhiro's life, Souichi is feeling more than a little bummed out. When Masaki invited Tetsuhiro to the beach, Souichi feels he has no choice but to accompany them.


Hey guys, I deleted all of my Tyrant stories from a few years ago, and since I've been asked a few times to repost them, I felt bad and am uploading them back onto this site, although under a different name. Of course, at the time of first posting there had been less volumes out, so most of my stories take place between volumes six and eight, I believe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tatsumi Souichi sat dejectedly on a stool, swirling the contents of a test tube moodily while his kouhai, Tetsuhiro Morinaga, stood humming a few feet away. The pitch of the song Morinaga was humming was all wrong, and it was driving Souichi crazy. He tried to ignore it as best as he could, but he was quickly reaching his breaking point. It had been a stressful week for Souichi, and he felt as though he was only millimeters away from snapping. Morinaga's old lover, Masaki-something, had shown up out of the blue and had begged for Morinaga's forgiveness. Apparently Morinaga had done just that, and Souichi was thoroughly pissed off._ I would have socked the guy right in the face and told him to get the hell out of my sight! I can't believe Morinaga just forgave the guy and is letting bygones be bygones. Grrrrr..! I hate this! _Despite the fact that it really was none of his business, Souichi was beyond irritated. He knew that he should feel happy that Morinaga was able to move on from such a painful experience in his life, but he just couldn't place what was bugging him. All he knew was, every time he saw Masaki's face, he got inexplicably angry.

_And if Morinaga doesn't stop with that humming, I'm going to-_"MORINAGA!" He snapped, jerking his head to glare at his kouhai, who stood stiff in surprise. "Would you stop with the humming? It's pissing me off!" As Souichi's fiery eyes locked with Morinaga's surprised emerald ones, Souichi felt an unfamiliar heat creep into his cheeks. _Why the hell am I blushing?! _He quickly looked away and busied himself with his test tube. Morinaga continued to watch his sempai for a few seconds longer, taking note of the man's stiff back and quick breathing.

Souichi huffed over his work, eyes darting around pointlessly._ What is wrong with me lately? It's not like anything's different than usual...why is it that every time I look at that idiot... _Souichi peeked at Morinaga from behind a couple strands of wayward hair. Morinaga was peering into a microscope at a specimen, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _He even notices something's up with me. _

Souichi was about to force Morinaga to get him a coffee when a ridiculously cheery jingle began to sound from Morinaga's lab coat pocket. Giving Souichi an apologetic smile, he reached down and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Ah...Masaki-san." Morinaga's eyes darted quickly to Souichi's, and winced upon seeing the livid expression on his sempai's face.

"Hang up, Morinaga." Souichi said in a deadly voice, his eyes burning into the other man's. Strangely enough, Morinaga shook his head. _What?_

"Yes, I would love to come with you, Masaki-san! I haven't gone swimming in ages..."

It was all Souichi could do to not rush over, snatch the phone from the stupid man's hand, and stomp on it as he had done to the jerk on the train. He couldn't believe Morinaga was planning an outing with Masaki even after Souichi had told him never to talk to him again. Was he _trying_ to get himself hurt again? _All I know is, I am NOT going to let him get trapped into this guy again. _

Souichi was so busy fuming he didn't notice that Morinaga had finished his conversation and was working stonily at the microscope again. Eventually Souichi came back to his senses, and immediately launched into a rant.

"There is NO WAY you're going out with that guy again! I only allowed it the first time because I thought you were going to punch the guy senseless, you know, exact a fuckin' revenge of some kind, but NO, you just talked to him! So no way are you going this time, since for all I know you'll end up just...just..." _Screwing_, was what Souichi was about to say, but for some reason the word got stuck in his throat. He felt an odd throb in his chest thinking about Morinaga and Masaki doing it._ I'm concerned for him_, Souichi thought, trying to give that hurt feeling a name. _It's concern._

Morinaga merely stood a few feet away, arms crossed, as Souichi yelled and then dwindled down to a dying flame. Once he was sure Souichi was out of steam, he closed the distance between them and placed his hands reassuringly on Souichi's shoulders.

"Sempai, he asked me to go with him to the beach. I'm going to go. I wouldn't mind having some fun and catching up. I'm glad you're so..." He paused, searching for the correct word for Souichi's temper, "concerned for me, but I'm going. It'll be fine." Morinaga nodded, as though asserting his point further.

Souichi glared up at the dark-haired man, sensing a lost battle in his future. "Nothing I do will stop you from going." He stated flatly, feeling an idea taking shape in his mind.

"No, Sempai. I'm going." Morinaga said confidently.

"All right then..." Souichi hissed, and ducked out from his kouhai's hands. Morinaga brought those hands close to his chest in fear as Souichi face grew more and more terrifying. "Then you'd better be prepared, Morinaga, because I'm going with you!"

And so it was that Tatsumi Souichi ended up squished between two homos in an air-conditioned truck on the way to the beach a few days later. The truck Masaki had rented was only a two-seater, so when Souichi had forced himself on Morinaga to come with them, he had nowhere to sit. The end result was that Souichi was stuffed uncomfortably between Morinaga and Masaki, one of his legs in each man's foot space respectively. The ride was awkward, and dead silent. Souichi didn't even try to hide his hatred for Masaki the entire trip by purposefully sitting in a way that slammed Masaki up against the passenger door, his face pressed against the warm glass of the window.

Eventually they pulled into the parking area nearby the beach, and the three men scrambled to get out of the truck. Souichi breathed the humid ocean air in, grateful to be out of that stuffy box. He was amazed he survived the trip. _Trapped in a truck, alone with two homos... _He shuddered. Of course, they were bound to go swimming on this beach, and Souichi was getting more nervous by the second. He didn't know if he wanted to waltz around half-naked on the beach with two gay men as his company. He watched warily as Masaki reached into the cab of the truck and pulled out an umbrella and several water toys. Morinaga grabbed his and Souichi's bags, and soon enough, the three were trumping down to the sandy shores. They selected a spot that was reasonably devoid of people(it was pretty busy, due to the heat), and Souichi announced he was going to change. _They can set it all up_, he thought stubbornly as he padded through the warm sand to the changing stalls by the parking area.

Once in the small stall, Souichi stripped and stepped into his knee-length shorts. _When was the last time I went swimming? _He tried desperately to recall the last moment he did something for the pure fun of it. When he came up blank, he shook his head angrily and stomped out of the stall. _I'm sure I had fun sometime recently! I'm just having a hard time coming up with when, that's all! And besides, this isn't fun. I'm only here today to protect Morinaga. _

He make his way back to his sweating company, the two men's shirts sticking to their backs from the sun. Morinaga straightened from laying down a towel on the sand as Souichi approached, and his mouth fell open when he saw his sempai clad in swim trunks. Souichi's flawless skin gleamed in the sun, his lightly built body looking abruptly vulnerable. Morinaga swallowed, and seeing he expression on his kouhai's face, Souichi flushed and walked quickly to his bag, stuffing his clothes inside. Masaki watched this exchange with mild amusement, and he himself was admiring Souchi's lithe body.

"Tetsuhiro-kun, I'm going to change." He pushed back the blonde hair from his slightly damp forehead and Morinaga nodded. He set off to the change stall Souichi had recently vacated, and the bespectacled man turned to glare at Morinaga. "So now what?"

Morinaga eyed his sempai warily. "Well, I assume we'll be swimming. I see that Masaki-san brought a water football with him, so I guess we'll play a bit of that. Did you want to join us?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't plan on sitting here like an idiot the whole time!" Souichi growled, tugging the elastic from his hair. The blonde-brown strands fell down his back and shoulders and he deftly removed his glasses and set them on his towel. Morinaga found himself staring at the older man again, and shook his head.

"Good. I'm going to change now too, Sempai. So just, uhmm, mind our stuff, okay?" He smiled, and Souichi stubbornly looked out into the shining ocean water, away from the dark-haired man.

Souichi heard Morinaga's footsteps in the sand as he walked away, and sighing, Souichi fell back onto his towel. They had placed his towel directly under the umbrella; as some kind of apology, or were they just looking after him? _It's not like I'm so fragile or anything..._He thought, annoyed. Souichi stared up at the metal wires supporting the umbrella and wondered for the hundredth time that day what exactly he was doing there.

He hadn't noticed that he had closed his eyes until he woke up an unknown amount of time later, rolled onto his side and staring directly at someone's pale skin. He jumped up, embarrassed and angry, to see Masaki sitting beside him in what appeared to be Speedos.

"What happened?" Souichi barked out, and Masaki's slightly blurry image in front of him shrugged. _Ah, yeah, I took off my glasses._

"We came back from the stalls to see you sprawled out here, asleep, so we just grabbed some stuff and swam for a while." He shrugged again. "I wanted to sit for a bit, but Tetsuhiro decided to swim a while longer. He's still in the water."

"Oh." Souichi said dully, and plopped back to his slightly mussed up towel. He beat some sand out of his hair, and put his glasses back on. Masaki was regarding him with a slightly amused expression, and Souichi felt like throttling the man.

"Listen, Tatsumi-san.." Masaki began, and suddenly Souichi was sure he didn't want to hear what this jerk had to say. But he couldn't stop the other man from speaking, so he got to hear it all anyways.

"Tatsumi-san. I can see that you dislike me, and I honestly don't blame you. I hurt Tetsuhiro deeply, and I'm trying to make up for that now. But rest assured, I'm not here to steal back Tetsuhiro. I just wanted to apologize and hang out with him for a bit before returning home. I'm not taking him away from you." Masaki said in a reassuring voice, and Souichi felt the urge to hurt the man increase tenfold.

"He's not _mine_. I'm not dating him. And I'm not a homo!" Souichi spat, and abruptly took off towards the water. Masaki watched his tense back as it marched away, and shook his head.

Souichi reached the shore and walked into the water ankle-deep. The water was freezing; it stung his feet and brushed against his calves like ice with each small wave. He looked out into the water and spotted Morinaga among the throngs of children splashing around. The younger man was out slightly deeper in the water, and was doing what looked like breast-stroke. Souichi stood rigidly at the water's edge for a few seconds longer, and marched in until he could walk no longer. He swam lazily through the kids, ducking under the water when their ball almost collided with his head, and re-surfaced a few feet away from Morinaga.

"Sempai! You're up!" Morinaga gasped as he inhaled after a stroke. He stopped and dog-paddled over to where Souichi floated.

"Yeah..." Souichi said, unable to think of anything else to say. He wondered briefly what he came out here to accomplish, since staying on shore would have probably been safer. _Who knows what kind of perverted actions Morinaga might try when we're both practically naked in the water. _He shivered.

"Sempai, are you cold? Why did you come in the water, then?" Morinaga tilted his head as he waded.

"I'm not cold." Souichi pouted. _Stupid, over-attentive moron._

"Hey, what were you and Masaki-san talking about? I looked over just now, and you guys looked pretty intense..." Morinaga took in Souichi's scowl and assumed the worst.

"Oh, that jerk was just reassuring me that he wasn't here to 'steal you back', as he put it." Souichi said, his irritation coming out in his words. Morinaga could only float besides his sempai, surprised.

"He was telling you that he wasn't here to get me back? Haha, I wonder why he felt the need to say that?" Morinaga looked away from Souichi thoughtfully, his green eyes reflecting the deep ocean blue of the water below him. Small rivers of water ran down his cheeks from his dark, saturated hair, and for some reason, despite the coldness of the water, Souichi's face felt warm.

"I don't know why he would tell me that! It's not like I was worried about that or anything!" The words slid out of Souichi's mouth before he even had time to consider them. Morinaga looked quickly back at the slightly flushed man in astonishment.

"Is that what you thought?" Amazement mixed in with what appeared to be smugness on Morinaga's face. _Don't you dare say it, you bastard! _Souichi thought furiously, and sure enough:

"I'd swear you sound a little jealous, Sempai."

Souichi pumped his arms and legs forward toward his kouhai until he found his fist floating above Morinaga's face. Despite the water making things slightly difficult, Souichi still managed to land a reasonably powerful punch.

"Guhh!" Morinaga cried, and the force behind the punch sent him under the water, the dark strands of his hair disappearing under the shining surface. Souichi huffed and waited for him to come back up. A split second later, he felt a nagging worry formulate in his brain_. What if I knocked him out? What if he drowns?_

Souichi looked down through the water, and at that exact moment, a hand wrapped around his ankle and tugged. He had the wits about him to gulp in a chest-full of air before he was pulled under, and once submerged, he was face to face with an angry Morinaga. He kouhai looked almost ghostly under the water, his black hair floating eerily all around his head. Souichi gave him the best glare he could manage underwater, and Morinaga reached out toward his shoulders. Souichi swiped a hand at him, and failed to make contact as Morinaga yanked him forward. Their bodies met with a muffed swish, and Souichi felt Morinaga's cool chest meet with his. His heart studdered unexpectedly in his chest, and Morinaga grabbed Souichi's jaw and forced it up. His kouhai's slick lips met with his, and the two exhaled just a little at the same time through their noses. Souichi moved his lips slowly with Morinaga's under the water, and breathed into his kouhai as Morinaga's tongue touched his. Despite how claustrophobic and wet it was, Souichi felt himself getting turned on very quickly. Fortunately for him, the urge to breathe overrode these feelings, and pushing himself away from Morinaga, he swam to the surface. He gasped into the air as he pushed his face out of the water, and he heard Morinaga do the same next to him.

"You...you...idiot...!" Souichi breathed at him when he was able, and he heard Morinaga give a heavy chuckle.

"That was interesting..." Morinaga said, his voice thick. Souichi's eyes widened at the tone of the younger man's words. It was the exact tone he used just before they...

"No. No way!" Souichi snapped, and began to swim away as fast as he could. _I can't let this happen here!_

Unfortunately, Morinaga used that freak strength of his and caught up to Souichi in a heartbeat. He reached out and clasped his sempai's shoulder, pulling him back against his chest.

"Hey-!" Souichi tried, but his words were cut off as Morinaga slammed his mouth over his to silence him. Morinaga's damp lips moved eagerly against Souichi's, and his hands roamed over the older man's chest, pausing at the nipples. Morinaga tugged at one taunt nipple, and Souichi gasped. The dark-haired man took that opportunity and brought his tongue into Souichi's mouth. _He tastes like ocean water..._Souichi thought numbly as they kissed. With his backside pressed against Morinaga's body, he could feel his kouhai's growing hardness. He squirmed uncomfortably as that feeling caused his own member to grow increasingly hard, and Morinaga broke the kiss to spin Souichi around. He met their lips again, and placed Souichi's now much less aggressive arms across his neck. Souichi gripped Morinaga's back as their tongues tasted and caressed each other. It was slightly awkward and difficult to do this in the water, but somehow the continual swishing of their legs kept their faces above the surface. Morinaga's hand traveled down the side of Souichi's torso and felt along the waistband of his trunks until it closed upon the bulge on the front.

"Aah!" Souichi gasped, breaking the kiss. His cry caught the attention of a plump, middle aged woman nearby, who hadn't noticed their fevered lip-lock.

"What are you doing?! Stop that at once!" She shouted. Souichi to pushed away from Morinaga as though the latter was on fire, much to the disappointment of the kids that had been watching them the whole time. A chorus of "Awwws" sounded from them, and the woman turned her back to them to lecture the kids. Morinaga and Souichi swam away in opposite directions as fast as they could, Souichi's face burning in humiliation.

The tawny-eyed man found swimming with an erection very difficult, and waited in the deepest part of the allotted swimming area for it to calm down before getting out. Apparently Morinaga had thought the same thing, and the two exited the water at the same time several minutes later. Souichi stubbornly avoided looking at Morinaga as they made their way towards where Maskai sat in the sand. Souichi thought of the many ways he could kill Morinaga for this later on the way over. _I can't believe that just happened...everyone's staring at us..._ Heads from all over the beach were tilted in their direction. _When we get back, I'm going to RUIN HIM!_

They reached Masaki, and Souichi grabbed a towel and his clothes. "I'm changing, and then we're going back!" He snapped. Masaki opened his mouth, but before he could even speak, Souichi silenced him with a murderous glare. "Don't say a WORD."

He stalked back to the change stalls, his face hotter than any metal under the summer sun.

Once Souichi was out of earshot, Morinaga looked down at Masaki and gave a sheepish grin. "I couldn't resist."

Masaki nodded and smiled back. "Oh, I know. I don't blame you. He's kind of scary, but I can definitely see why you'd be after him."

Morinaga flopped down next to Masaki and closed his eyes. Despite the hours of ignoring he was about to receive, it had been worth it. He grinned to himself and re-lived those heated kisses he had experienced with his sempai in his mind. He opened his eyes a few minutes later to the sight of his pissed-cat sempai walking tersely towards them in the sand, his damp hair in ropes over his shoulders. Morinaga sighed with happiness.

"Definitely worth it."


End file.
